


Necessary

by VVCaspian



Series: HP Oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Oliver Never Wanted To Choke On His Food, Percy Is Writing a Romance Book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVCaspian/pseuds/VVCaspian
Summary: Percy pops a peculiar question.





	Necessary

"I need you to kiss me."

 

Oliver promptly started to choke on his apple juice. Percy patted his back calmly as if he hadn't sprung a question that could maybe destroy a friendship of four years.

 

After regaining his air and functionality of speech, Oliver shot a bewildered look in Percy's direction.

 

"You want me to  _what_?"

 

Percy shot him one of  _those_ looks, and retorted, "If I get that sort of reaction, I'd rather not pose the question again."

 

Oliver held up a finger, and closed his eyes.

 

"Hold up, You shouldn't have to not repeat that question because of my _reaction_ to it, Perce," he managed to say, no stutter weaving into his sentence like he dreaded. Then, indignation woke in him. "Correction, it wasn't even a question."

 

Percy nodded. 

 

"I am aware of that fact," he said. "I phrased it that way because of the point that I require you to kiss me."

 

Oliver took a deep breath as Percy continued. 

 

"You see, I am writing this book. A romance novel, in fact. So, in order to phrase this correctly... I can only get the emotions and sensations of the protagonist by getting kissed by my best... only friend, which would be you," he said, pursing his lips. 

 

Oliver's gaze immediately snapped towards Percy's lips, focusing on how his tongue quickly darted out to lick the creased lips. He blinked, and looked back up into Percy's blue eyes, which gleamed with curiousity and... uncertianty?

 

Oliver's mouth ran dry when the sunlight produced by the magical ceiling danced across the redhead's features. 

 

"I mean, you don't have to, you know. I could ask someone else-"

 

Oliver grabbed Percy's face, and the words stopped almost immediately. Percy's lips parted in surprise as Oliver said, "Take notes, mate."

 

And then, Oliver was kissing Percy.

 

At first, it was just the two of their chapped lips resting together, still, and cautious. Then,  _then_ , Oliver's brain short-circuited, and his nerves tingled, and Percy was kissing back and-  _oh Merlin_ -  _hands,_ slowly, drifting up and down Oliver's sides and shoulders, finally reaching up for fingers to tangle in his hair. They tugged, eliciting a low groan from Oliver's lips. 

 

And then, Oliver realized something. Noticed would be a better word, really.

 

The entire Great Hall was silent. and Oliver softly pulled away.

 

Percy gave a sheepish smile, one of the few that rarely graced his lips, before speaking. "I was going to say that you could have done it in the dorms, with some,  _ah_ , privacy?"

 

Oliver groaned at the images that danced at the edge of his vision with that equivoque, and buried his face into his arms, more out of shame than anything, for kissing his best friend in front of everyone. 

 

Percy coughed, dutifully ignoring the lingering stares and whispers, and said, "Well, I liked that a lot. Very,  _uh_ , useful information for my,  _book_. Next time, though... do it at a more private space."

 

Catcalls sounded, and Oliver muttered, "That'd be a good idea," as Percy strode out of the Great Hall.

 

_fin._


End file.
